thewarriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Place of Dark Moon/Roleplay1
Roleplay Clawstar slashed at a tree. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 04:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike rested his muzzle on his paws.Silverstar 14:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar looked sharply at Iguanaspike. "You, go train." She hissed. "With me." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 15:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike put his ears back nervously, but nodded.Silverstar 15:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "You fool! Why did you join this forest anyways?" Clawstar hissed, ripping at his belly. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike smirked. His long claws came out, and he swipped Clawstar's neck. "Good thing we can't die!" he snarled, snapping her neck in half.Silverstar 19:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar drew back just in time and sliced his neck open. "Too bad you missed!" Clawstar banged him onto a tree. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly, Iguanspike rear leg cut right through her. "I didn't miss this time!" he snarled.Silverstar 19:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar hissed and swiped his head hard, drawing blood. "Why are you here, anyways?" She asked, her fangs snapping at Iquanaspike's throat. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Graywind suddenly appeared. "Hi, I'm here to train." He mewed cooly. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike's claws went through Clawstar's neck. "Oh, hi there." he growled. darkspirit snorted.Silverstar 19:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar hissed and dug her sharp long claws deep into Iguanaspike's neck. "Graywind, train with Darkspirit." She hissed. Graywind dipped his head and padded over to Darkspirit. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:38, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit gave an annoyed sigh. "Come on, those two have unfinished buissness." he muttered, leading Graywind away. Iguanaspike's claw cut off an arm of Clawstar. "I hate how our limbs grow back! If they didn't, you'd be called Noclawstar!" he snarled. Clawstar's other limbed layed there, oozing blood.Silverstar 14:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Blossomclaw saw the fighting cats. "Woah, woah, woah. Calm down. You guys already are beatened." She mewed. "Rest for a while." ☽Quarter Moon☾ 16:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike snarled. "We've got unfinished business!" he hissed, slicing off another arm of Clawstar. "I can't wait to do that again, when your arms grow back!" he spat. Darkspirit was training Graywind when Redbone appeared. "Another apprentice...." he growled.Silverstar 16:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "Your business is already finished!" Blossomclaw hissed. "When we kill StarClan, we will ''need those arms of Clawstar's!" ☽Quarter Moon☾ 16:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "We grow out body parts back!" snapped Iguanaspike, chopping off Clawstar's tail. He got up, and padded away. "Clawstar's a weakling, i knew it!" he mutterd to quietly for anyone to hear. He broke sticks. Darkspirit lashed his tail. "Alright, you two'll train together." he growled.Silverstar 16:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar hissed and padded behind him so softly he didn't hear. She yowled and bit off two of his legs at once. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Blossomclaw hissed. She walked up to Redbone. "We are going to train." She mewed. ☽Quarter Moon☾ 16:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Redbone narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Iguanaspike kicked off Clawstar's and chopped off another one of her claws. "I'm going to find more apprentices, i don't need your blood on me!" he snarled, bounding off, to fast for her.Silverstar 16:26, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Graywind flicked his tail and leaped at Darkspirit, clinging onto his back. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "No!" growled Darkspirit, rolling over and crushed Graywind. "Leap at my feet, not onto my back. I can roll over and crush you when your on my back." he meowed.Silverstar 17:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Graywind groaned. He leaped at Darkspirit's neck and pierced him. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit smiled. "Better, It''ll be harder to bite you there, or claw you." he growled.Silverstar 17:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Graywind hissed and kicked Darkspirit's legs, tripping him. He pinned Darkspirit down. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "A cat on its back is your death-trap, fool!" snarled DArkspirit. He launched Graywind into the air with his rear legs.Silverstar 17:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Graywind's breath was knocked out of him as he was slammed against a tree hard. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "Think, lousy kit! I have four claws, and fangs! They all meet at the belly! I can easily claw your head off that way! I suggest you go home, and come back tomarrow!" hissed Darkspirit.Silverstar 18:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Graywind limped and curled up into a ball, fading as he woke up. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit padded over to Clawstar. "That fool's getting weak! We need to find a stronger cat!" he growled.Silverstar 18:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "I watched the battle." Clawstar mewed. "He should have been stronger." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit narrowed his eyes. "Should we forget about training him?" he asked.Silverstar 18:09, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar shook her head. "He's going to come back tommorow. If we stop training him, then he'll tell RushClan his secret about us. We'll have to finish him off." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:10, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit nodded. "Or i could just kill him tomarrow, but ok." he meowed, padding away.Silverstar 18:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar smirked. "That's what I mean't." She said, before padding away. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:14, August 30, 2012 (UTC) DArkspirit gave an evil smirk, and he began to plan on how he would kill the young cat.Silverstar 18:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar whispered in his ear. "Ambush. We'll ambush him and attack him from both sides." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit gave an evil smirk. "That'll be fun." he growled happily.Silverstar 18:21, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar smiled. "Very fun." She mewed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "I've been dying to feel living cat blood between my claws." meowed Darkspirit, streatching.Silverstar 23:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar nudged him. "Your already dead, Darkspirit. I always yearn for them, too." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:37, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit's eyes glistened. "Where are we ambushing him?" he asked, changing the subject.Silverstar 23:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar licked her paw. "The trees. We will climb the trees and when he wakes up, we'll let Iguanaspike take him to the place we're hiding. Then we'll jump down on him and kill him." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit sighed. "I can't wait to feel his spine crack under my paws, like good times." he meowed.Silverstar 23:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar's eyes gleamed. "I can't wait to snap his neckbone in half." She whispered. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit gave an evil smile. "I'm going to eat, so i can sleep and rest for Graywind's death." he mewoed.Silverstar 23:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar nodded, and called out for Iguanaspike. "Iguanaspike! I want you here now!" [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike padded over to her, claws unsheathed. "I'm not in the mood for ripping through you again." he growled.Silverstar 23:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar ignored him. "We're going to ambush a cat tommorow. It's your job to lead him to the place we're ambushing him" [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike barred his sharp fangs. "Do i atleast get to kill him to?" he asked.Silverstar 00:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar smirked. "Yes, we're going to make his death slow, too." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:01, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Good." muttered Iguanaspike.Silverstar 00:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar whispered to Iguanaspike. "Break and tear off his legs and I'll take you as my deputy of this forest." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike's eyes lit up. "Happily..." he growled.Silverstar 00:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar smiled and stroke his back with her tail. "That's your habit, too." She said. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike padded away. "I'll kill anyone." he growled.Silverstar 00:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar felt tense. She pricked her ears. "I sense Graywind coming... we're going to ambush him." She mewed. "Darkspirit! Graywind's coming!" [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit pricked his ears. He leaped into a tree. Iguanaspike welcome Graywind.Silverstar 00:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar leaped into a tree across Darkspirit's. Graywind padded around. "Where are we going to train today?" He asked. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike's eyes lit up. "Glad you asked! Its a great new place, follow me!" he meowed, leading the tom. The cats leaped down from the trees. Iguanaspike spun around, and sliced off a limb on Graywind.Silverstar 00:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar ripped Graywind, tearing his neck. Graywind screeched and limped away quickly and hid himself where they couldn't see im. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 03:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike curled his lip. "I chopped of his limb, he'll die of blood lose." he snarled.Silverstar 18:13, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Graywind panted and faded away, waking up. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike's tail lashed. "Weakling, Coward!" he snarled. Darkspirit's claws were red with blood.Silverstar 18:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar curled her lips. "We almost had him." She mewed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Iguanspike snarled. "He'll die!" he growled.Silverstar 18:33, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar nodded. "He will. Good job, Iguanaspike." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike dipped his head. "If he doens't die, i'll go down to his Clan and kill him personaly myself." he growled.Silverstar 18:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar smiled down at the clans. She knew it was the full moon... the gathering. Crystalheart! ❄ SparrowXSea! ♥ 01:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Place of Dark Moon Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Place of Dark Moon Category:Roleplay Category:Clans